thecatchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Knock-Off
is the eighth episode of the second season and the 18th overall episode of The Catch. Short Summary Alice's attention to her recent case forces Ben to confront her about their relationship, and Ben and Rhys help Justine solve the biggest case of her life. Full Summary Margot and Felicity have passionate sex. The morning after, Margot gets out of bed as she has business to attend to. She asks Felicity what her business is these days, since she noticed she's not working on their Indian operations anymore. She figures Rhys's assignment went sideways and she figures Felicity's scar has something to do with that. Felicity admits it was a close call. She lies and says a man in charge felt threatened by her sudden advancement. Margot asks who. Felicity dodges the question and says she returned upon hearing that Margot is in charge now. Margot asks how she can know she can trust Felicity now. Felicity says she can't, so she will have to earn that trust somehow. As she's about to kiss Margot, Tessa barges in. Margot introduces her to Felicity. At AVI, Valerie tells Alice that Gretchen and Ethan are here. He definitely has a type. They walk up to the reception and Alice discovers Gretchen is a redhead who really resembles her. Gretchen and Alice greet each other. Alice asks how they met. They reply they met at a fundraiser for a charity Gretchen works at, where they provide meals and jobs for the city's homeless community. Gretchen's also about to launch a fashion start-up. Gretchen designs elevated but wearable clothing. It's a fun, non-profit social impact brand that empowers artisans from Peru and Uganda. She just got an angel investor who wants to give her the next round of funding: Charles Bergman, an old classmate of hers at Princeton. She wants AVI to vet him since Ethan thinks the world of them. Alice agrees to it. Ben arrives home and finds that Troy is still there. He wants Troy gone, but Justine needs him to get her husband out of Argosy before he's killed. After they extract Eddie and put him on a plane with a new identity, they are going to use the secrets in Troy's brain to take down McLeland and Argosy. They're all surprised by her plan. Margot, Felicity, and Tessa are having breakfast. Tessa wonders if she's going to have another stepmommy. Margot wants to discuss a job that Felicity's going to help her with since Tessa's too young. Felicity provisionally works for the Firm again. Margot asks Tessa to leave the room, which she does. Margot tells Felicity she recently acquired a lot of manpower. She has product coming into the port but no one to sell it to. She found someone who does: Matthew Keegan, a restaurant and club owner who likes to supply his clients with all the pills and powders they need. She got exclusive word that he's looking for a new supplier. Before she moves in on Keegan, she needs to get him a gift. He collects rare scotch and there just so happens to be a bottle here in town. It's worth a million dollars and a shot costs $100,000, so the bottle is sitting behind the bar of an illegal gambling establishment. They are going to steal the bottle. Margot enters Alice's office with Tessa and tells Alice and Valerie she's leaving Tessa with them as she has business to attend to. She also requests Danny and Sophie for security business. Margot's meeting with Danny and Sophie in the conference room. She tells them about the speakeasy, The Wolf's Den. She needs a full security workup of the place and she needs to know if the gaming tables are rigged. Sophie is hesitant, because if a crime occurs after they've cased the joint, they'd be accessories. Danny says there won't be a crime, but Margot leaves without confirming. Danny goes after Margot to talk. Danny stops the elevator. He asks Margot where she's going and if he can tag along. Margot pulls him onto the elevator and they start making out. As the doors close, Danny sees that Sophie's watching them. Justine tells Rhys, Ben, and Troy that they need to take down McLeland, the leader of Argosy. She shows them surveillance photos from before the FBI bust. Eddie's team arrested six of McLeland's lieutenants, but not McLeland himself. The bust sent McLeland even deeper underground, which is why Eddie stayed in. He has become a major threat since he's been holding on to the weapons he was selling to other countries. Ben tells her to get the FBI involved or at least inform Eddie, but she says no. He'll want to protect her. Ben tries to talk her out of it. She'd be violating procedure and risking her job and their deal. Justine thinks he thinks they can't do this. Justine points out he'd do the same thing if Alice Vaughan were trapped in Argosy. Danny returns to AVI and asks Sophie if she's told Alice and Val. Sophie stresses that Margot's a murdered. Danny says it's more than just sex, which doesn't help. Danny says Margot's very complicated. Sophie scoffs. Danny reminds her about Tommy and asks if she's going to tell or not. Sophie says he's in far more trouble than she thought if that's what he's worried about. Alice is on the phone with Ben and tells him that she's babysitting Tessa. They're putting her to work. Alice says they're working for Gretchen, Ethan's fiancée. Ben can hear that Alice hears her. Alice says she's very nice and concerned about the environment and issues. Ben says she brought it upon herself by reconnecting with Ethan. She hangs up as Valerie and Tessa walk in. They searched for Charles and he has no online presence. He runs a string of sweatshops. Two of his biggest factories got hit with massive fines last year for labor law violations. Since they're human rights violations, they don't line up with Gretchen's ideas. Alice and Tessa are at Gretchen's fasion start-up. Gretchen shows them a fabric she got in Peru. Alice asks if there's a private place to talk. Gretchen is devastated by the news. Alice says it doesn't reflect bad on her business since the contracts weren't signed. Gretchen says there's no business without the money. Ethan was so proud of her, that she coud earn her own money. Alice then says they'll find another investor for her. Back in her office, Alice explains to Val that she contacted Seth Hamilton because she felt bad about destroying Gretchen's dream. Tessa thinks it deserves to die. Alice calls Gretchen, who tells her she just got the funding. After she told Ethan, he stepped up and gave her $2.5 million. She hangs up to answer another call. Alice then tells Valerie that that bitch played her. Alice thinks it was Gretchen's plan all along to find dirt on her investor so she could convince Ethan to give her the money. She must've known about the sweatshops. Alice wants to call Ethan to tell him, but Valerie thinks she's letting her own experiences take over. Robin comes in with flowers for Alice. They are from Ethan to thank her for being such a good friend. Alice is on the phone with Ethan and tells him his donation to Gretchen was very generous. She's been working on it for a long time, since before they met. Alice asks how long ago that was. He replies eight months and asks why. He figures she thinks Gretchen's with him for his money. Alice denies this. Ethan says Gretchen insisted on a pre-nup. Ethan says he offered the donation himself. He's glad that she called and appreciates her looking out for him. After they hang up, Valerie says he played her, too, if she believes that. Troy has created an overview of the Argosy operation with all the major players. Ben asks about how they get their automatics. Troy says second-hand. Ben says they need to offer them something that their suppliers can't so they can lure McLeland out. He asks Rhys if he still has his contacts from when he did business with Argosy. He does. Ben asks him to set up a meeting and tell him that a DoD official is looking to make money by unloading military-grade automatics and semi-automatics. That DoD will be Andrew Hunt, a fake identity for Ben. Rhys sets up the meeting with Ryan Gilbert and mentions this official has unlimited access and highest-level clearance. Justine has to borrow some stuff from the Bureau's armory, which Ben will then use as a sample. At the meeting, Ben impresses Ryan and demands 2 grant a pop. He gets ready to walk, but Ryan says he's not allowed to make a deal at that rate. His boss is. Ben says he's happy to meet with him. Ryan says his boss will want all of the available guns at the meeting. Valerie follows an angry Gretchen into Alice's office. She knows what Alice told Ethan. She thinks Alice wanted to make Ethan leave Gretchen for her. Alice asks Tessa and Valerie to go. Gretchen says Ethan loved her and then she left him. She thinks Alice has done enough damage. Danny and Sophie have completed their security workup of The Wolf's Den and they found that the house controls the gaming tables. The roulette game is the only one where the house doesn't have to cheat. Margot says she'll take it from here. Danny asks if she needs backup, but she says no. If he wants to help, he can find out everything he can about Matthew Keegan's financials. He wants to sit down, but Margot makes it clear she wants him gone. Margot and Felicity enter The Wolf's Den. Margot bag is searched at the entrance. Margot spots the unopened bottle locked in a box behind the bar. They have to make a lot of money to be able to pay a shot. Felicity has brought a remote-controlled magnetic roulette ball to ensure that they will. At the table, Felicity bets on red 23. She clicks the button on her watch at the right time and has the ball land on red 23. They continue this way and the chips pile up. Margot takes a pile and goes to get them a shot of the good stuff. As the bartender opens the box, Felicity continues the game. As she bows at another win, the ball gets stuck to her watch. She draws all the security guards to the table with their guns aimed at her. Felicity draws her gun and says she swears she hasn't been cheating. One of the guards picks up the ball and says it's not the house ball, so someone must have switched them. Felicity says they're welcome to search her. One of the security guards finds the ball in the pocket of a patron, who gets dragged away. A security guard tells Felicity she and her companion have to leave for violating the house rules by bringing a gun. The bartender then picks up the bottle from the bar and locks it back in the box. Outside, Felicity asks Margot to tell her she didn't almost die for nothing. Margot opens her bag and reveals she has the bottle. She used the chaos Felicity caused to switch the bottle with a fake one she brought in a hidden compartment of her bag. They walk off to celebrate. At her house, Alice says Gretchen was so bad. She blames herself. Ben says she should blame him. Before they met, she gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, while she now thinks of everyone as a con artist. She says most people are only interested in themselves. Ben says he thought that as well, until he met her. She changed him. They kiss. Alice says she shouldn't have gotten involved with Ethan. She just hopes she hasn't ruined his life again. Ben thinks he put Gretchen in front of her for a reason. He wants to show her how much better Gretchen is so he can find out if she still cares about him. Alice says she doesn't. She notices Ben doesn't believe her. She has some ideas to convince him and they start kissiing. The next day, Alice finds Tessa at AVI. She's working on the Gretchen case. Tessa has evidence that she is a fraud. She stole all the designs from other designers. Tessa took photos of the clothes as Gretchen was crying. They're either knock-offs or Gretchen has replaced the tags. However, if Gretchen lied about this, who knows what else she lied about? Tessa, Valerie, and Alice are looking into Gretchen's business. It's a total sham, but her employees are real according to her tax records. Gretchen's name is on the lease of the showroom. Alice recalls that Gretchen was shipping things and wonders why she'd risk the exposure. She asks Tessa to look at the shipping labels. They're all going to the same address. Valerie checks the address. The owner is Joel Hanson. Valerie recognizes him as Gretchen's angel investor. They were in on it together. Charles Bergman is a real person, but they exploited the fact that there are no photos. Alice says Ethan won't believe her now after what happened the other day. At AVI, Danny is about to leave to bring Margot the intel on Matthew. Sophie says he could e-mail or have her bring it. She thinks Margot is just using Danny. Danny says he might be using her, too. Sophie says the difference is that he'll be the one who ends up dead. Ben calls Tessa, who informs him she's still at AVI while Alice is off with Ethan. Ben knows that Tessa's trying to cause trouble, but he loves Alice and he won't get back together with Margot. Also, Ethan's about to get married. Tessa says he's not if Alice has anything to say about it. She'd elaborate, but she wouldn't want to cause trouble. Justine and Eddie are kissing until Rhys breaks them up. Justine tells her husband that they don't need to get him out of the country anymore since they found a way to get to McLeland and take Argosy down. She can't make any promises. He knew she couldn't let it go. He takes his gun and points it her. He'll have to kill them like he did McLeland. Justine realizes he's in charge of Argosy now. Ethan gets in Alice's car and wonders why they had to meet here. Before telling him what they're doing here, she tells him how she met Ben and that he's a con artist. He asks why she's telling him this. Because of someone had told her that Ben was using her, she wouldn't have believed them. She had to see it for herself. She then shows him why they're out here. They're at Joel Hanson's house, where Gretchen just arrives. Alice tells him Joel is Gretchen's husband as Joel comes out of the house and kisses her. Ethan watches his fiancée in disbelief. Margot is meeting with Keegan and tells him this bottle is just an example of what she can supply him with. She's also prepared to come in at 10% below his previous arrangements for the first year. Matthew says that's very generous, but he already made a deal with someone else. Margot reminds him of their exclusive understanding. He swears he didn't tell anyone, but this guy just knew. He asks Margot if she told anyone and her mind wanders to Felicity. She asks about his new supplier. Matthew only knows that he uses the nickname Mockingbird. Ethan is with Alice in her office and asks what's next. She says it's up to him if he wants to press charges. He asks if she did against Ben. She admits she didn't, but her story's a little different. He wonders what the odds are of both of them getting conned. Alice says they're both targets. He's wealthy and she protects people like him. Ethan says she did protect him and then says he wants to put her retainer to work for him exclusively. He needs full-time protection and he'll pay them a fortune. Ben's about to meet with McLeland, or so he thinks. He tries to call Justine, but she doesn't answer. He tells her he's going in now so they better be in position. In an office overlooking the hangar, Justine, Rhys, and Troy are held hostage by Eddie's men. Rhys thinks they're all going to die. Ryan introduces Ben to his boss, whom Ben immediately recognizes as Justine's husband. Rhys reminds Justine he warned her about Eddie being a bad guy. Troy thinks he might only be pretending, but Rhys says he actually stopped pretending. As Eddie's men close the blinds and ready their guns, Rhys says it's maybe time that he stopped pretending as well. He's been on his best behavior for the FBI and Justine, but he is a bad guy. He then overpowers the man pointing a gun at him and shoots the other two with the acquired gun. Rhys wants to go down to help Ben, but Justine says he's not on his own. Eddie asks Ben to show them what he brought. Ben opens the van doors and a group of FBI agents come out. Justine, Rhys, and Troy arrive. Eddie turns to Justine and wants to explain, but she silences him with a nutpunch. She then happily cuffs him and says they're getting divorced. Ben, Rhys, and Troy are back at the house as Justine's making calls outside. Rhys is concerned about her. She comes in and says they're expecting her at the Bureau. She hopes Eddie will rot in jail. Now that Eddie's in custody and Argosy's gone, Troy is free to go. She gives him her business card and says she'll happily recommend him to the Bureau. Before she goes, Rhys asks Justine if she's alright. She just smiles and leaves. After saying goodbye to Troy, Ben leaves as well. Troy tells Rhys he doesn't know what to do. He asks if he can stay with Rhys. Rhys says he can't, because bad things happen to the people around him. He tells Troy to call Justine. After a hug, Troy leaves as well. Ben arrives at AVI, where he's greeted by Tessa. He sees Alice and Val are meeting with Ethan. Tessa doesn't know what's going on, but it's been going on for a long time. Alice comes out of her office and Tessa goes to wait downstairs. Once they're alone, Alice tells Ben that Gretchen lied after all. Ben's sorry to hear that for multiple reasons. Alice assures him they're just working together, but she'll call him when they're done. Ben asks done with what. Alice says Ethan offered to put them on retainer exclusively. Ben thinks that's Ethan's move to own her, like he did before. She 's surprised that Ben has such little faith in her intelligence and judgment. This is a business decision. She tells Ben he should go. She returns to her client. Ben and Ethan have a short moment of eye contact. Margot visits Rhys in his house and asks him where Felicity is. She thinks Felicity told him about Keegan, and that he swooped in and made a deal. Rhys says he killed Felicity months ago. Margot says they just had sex, so she's alive. Rhys is surprised. Ethan exits the AVI building and finds Ben waiting outside. Ben asks Ethan to find another private investigation and security firm. Ethan wonders why he'd do that. He thinks Ben should give Alice more credit. She knows what she's doing. She's smart and strong and she deserves better than Ben. Alice will make up her own mind and there's nothing Ben can do about it. Ben is a criminal and the second Ben tries to do anything to him, Alice will see that a criminal is all that Ben is and she'll leave him. Ethan says it was good talking to him and walks off. Cast Main Cast *Mireille Enos as Alice Vaughan *Peter Krause as Benjamin Jones *Jay Hayden as Danny Yoon *Rose Rollins as Valerie Anderson *Sonya Walger as Margot Bishop *Elvy Yost as Sophie Novak *John Simm as Rhys Griffiths Guest Stars *Shivani Ghai as Felicity *Warren Christie as Ethan Ward *Ness Bautista as Edgar Diaz *Maria Thayer as Gretchen Adams *Brennan Elliott as Matthew Keegan *Philippa Coulthard as Tessa Riley *Nolan Gerard Funk as Troy *Ramses Jimenez as Ryan Gilbert *Gina Torres as Agent Justine Diaz Co-Starring *Richard Walker as Croupier *Stephan Smith Collins as Patron *Nicole Pettis as Robin *Summer Sveinson as Bartender *Nahesi Crawford as Security Guard *Kevin Caliber as FBI Agent #1 *Calvin Tenner as FBI Agent #2 Cons and Cases Gretchen Adams Gretchen asked Alice and Valerie to look into the angel investor who offered to put up the money for her new fashion start-up. They learned that Charles Bergman owned several sweatshops in Los Angeles. When they told Gretchen, she was devastated because she wouldn't be able to get started without that money. Alice offered to set her up with other potential investors, but when she called her about that, she learned that Ethan had put up the money, making her suspicious. She shared her concern with Ethan, but he brushed her off. Her concerns angered Gretchen, who believed Alice was trying to win Ethan back. Alice was ready to drop it, but then Tessa told her that all Gretchen's designs were ripped off of other designers. All the packages they sent out were going to the same address. The owner was Joel Hanson, whom they learned was Gretchen's husband and was the man in the picture she showed Alice of her angel investor. In order to get Ethan to believe it, she took him to see for himself. Argosy Justine wanted to get Eddie out of Argosy and take down McLeland and Argosy. After the FBI arrested six of his lieutenants, McLeland went deeper underground. In order to draw him out, Ben posed as a member of the Department of Defense and Rhys set up a meeting between him and his contact with Argosy. Ben borrowed a weapon from the FBI and said he had 300 of them to sell. Ryan Gilbert wasn't able to make the deal, but said his boss could. Ben offered to meet with him. When Justine told Eddie of her plan to get him out of Argosy and take down McLeland, he revealed that he'd killed McLeland and was now in charge. He had Justine, Rhys, and Troy held captive while he met with Ben. Fortunately, Rhys was able to gain the upper hand and free them as the FBI agents Ben had brought with him jumped out and made arrests. Wolf's Den In order to get a deal with Matthew Keegan, Margot made a plan to steal him a very expensive bottle of scotch. She had Danny and Sophie do a security work-up on the place and see if the games were rigged. They learned that all the games were rigged to ensure house victory except the roulette wheel. They used a magnetic roulette wheel to cheat and win some money. Once they had a stockpile, Margot took some and asked for a shot of the scotch to get it out of the locked cage. Felicity then created a distraction while Margot switched the scotch bottle with a fake she'd brought. Unfortunately, she learned that Matthew Keegan had already made a deal with someone else, someone who knew he was looking despite him not telling anyone. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 2.99 million viewers. *Sonya Walger was sick while shooting scenes for this episode, including the scenes with Shivani Ghai at the speakeasy. Gallery Episode Stills 2x08-1.jpg 2x08-2.jpg 2x08-3.jpg 2x08-4.jpg 2x08-5.jpg 2x08-6.jpg 2x08-7.jpg 2x08-8.jpg 2x08-9.jpg 2x08-10.jpg 2x08-12.jpg 2x08-13.jpg 2x08-14.jpg 2x08-15.jpg 2x08-16.jpg 2x08-17.jpg 2x08-18.jpg 2x08-19.jpg 2x08-20.jpg Behind the Scenes 2x08BTS1.jpg 2x08BTS2.jpg 2x08BTS3.jpg 2x08BTS4.jpg 2x08BTS5.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes